


[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part IV

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Perceptions can change in a day, lives can change in a night. All is well; creeping forth is the dark.





	[Podfic] Diverging Paths, Part IV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250421) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Diverging Paths, Part IV  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 04:31:02, mp3  
**Warnings:** Peril and sexcapades (finally!)

**Download links:** Entire podfic in one mp3 is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9km2su1anehn4m8/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_IV.mp3), and the "I listen on a potato and need it in smaller bits, please" version is here: [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5b9a0i300dzdt7d/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_IV_1.mp3), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/amczd1gx68fbhdz/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_IV_2.mp3), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2c34dcvfoscgufn/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_IV_3.mp3), [Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aef3uxxvol285wy/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_IV_4.mp3).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind the slight delay in posting this part; the winter plague has visited the house, and while I've managed to fend off the worst of it, the exhaustion has been kicking my ass. (This also accounts for the slight vocal "slushiness" you might notice in the second half of the podfic, BTW--my vocal cords kept going "BUT I AM LE TIRED," so extra takes to try to get a little higher quality? Wasn't happening. :P)
> 
> ANYWAY. Thanks as always to Flamethrower for the entire Re-Entry 'verse. This series is my happy place, and it's a joy to be able to play in this sandbox. <3


End file.
